battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Boar
Cold Environment Freeze Poison | blocking = Blocking | hp defense = | armor defense = | game file name = ancient_boar_player }} Overview The Legendary Boar is a limited-time unit that was available over the period 2/14/14 - 2/19/14. It is the second legendary critter released to date, with the Legendary Mammoth being the pioneer. It was re-released for one day on October 24th 2015 for as part of the Breaking Into the Vault! sale. Its attacks share some similarities with those of the Legendary Mammoth; Rock Toss is able to hit both ground and air units like the Legendary Mammoth's Log Throw. Stampede Charge have chances of Stun, similar to Piercing and Boneshaking Cry. The most unique attack of this limited-time unit can be said to be the Chilling Roar, having a large Freeze Area-of-Effect affecting both ground and air units. This attack originally had no damage type, but, as of the 3.5 Patch, was categorized under the damage type Cold. The attack is still useful when fighting the Ancient Sentinel as the Ancient Sentinel takes 90% damage from the Cold attack type. Like the Legendary Mammoth, this critter is priced at Nanopods per piece. Many players believe it is the weakest of the Legendary units, but this is far from the truth - although as weak as the Legendary Mammoth is to fire, it boasts a nearly similar high ; attacks covering more than 1 space and its healing costs/time are lower. While not as damaging/lethal as the Legendary Raptor or while not possessing the stunning forms of attacks the Legendary Mammoth uses, it is still extremely tough to finish off on the battlefield and has an attacking coverage that can clear a back row (the chilling roar and the Stampede charge); in boss strikes, it will heal relatively faster to be reused again (earning players invaluable points), but the Legendary Raptor has a quicker healing time. In a level 1-5 hospital, the Legendary Raptor takes 8 hours to heal while as the Legendary Boar takes 12, 4 more hours than the Legendary Raptor. Attacks Boar (Rock)= }} |-| Boar (Tusk)= }} |-| Boar (Charge)= | suppression = x0 | targets = Ground | game file name = ancient_boar_charge }} }} |-| Boar (Roar)= | attack1 = | suppression = x0 | preptime = 1 | cooldown = 5 | targets = Air, Ground | game file name = ancient_boar_roar }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | pc7 = | pc8 = | pc9 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | reward7 = | reward8 = | reward9 = | uv = 18; 23; 28; 33; 38; 44; 58; 63; 69 | levelreq = 10; 12; 20; 30; 40; 50; 59 | prerankreq = 10-14; 15-24; 25-34; 35-44; 45-54; 55-64; 65-70 }} Cost Trivia * It is the third unit to use a cone shaped AoE and the first to be able to place it. * This is the second 'legendary' critter unit that was released. * It was the jackpot prize for the 8th Secret Vault , and the "Ultra Rare" prize for the 9th. * It was the Day 3 promo for the 2nd Breaking Into the Vault! event. * Like the Legendary Mammoth, there is a hollow log on its tusk. Updates 3.5 Patch * Roar damage type changed to Cold (had no damage type when released) 3.3 Patch * Added for a limited-time, Feb 14 - Feb 19, 2014 Gallery File:Legendary Boar Promo.png|Promotional splash graphic. File:Legendary Boar Facebook Promo.png|Legendary Boar promo image. File:Ancient boar player front.png|Front. File:Ancient boar player back.png|Back. File:Ancient boar player icon.png|Icon. Animations Category:3.3 Patch